ticopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Crotalus simus
:Nombres comunes:' Cascabel centroamericana, cascabel tropical.Klauber LM. 1997. Rattlesnakes: Their Habitats, Life Histories, and Influence on Mankind. Second Edition. 2 volumes. Reprint, University of California Press, Berkeley. ISBN 0-520-21056-5. '''''Crotalus simus es una especie de serpiente venenosa que pertenece a la subfamilia de víboras de foseta. Ocurre en México y América Central. Su nombre latín significa "nariz plana", probablemente una alusión a su cabeza relativamente contundente comparado con la del género Bothrops. En la actualidad, 3 subespecies son reconocidas incluyendo la subespecie nominal que se describe aquí. Descripción Los adultos suelen exceder los 130 cm de longitud. Los machos, que son generalmente más largos que las hembras, pueden alcanzar 140–160 cm en algunas poblaciones. La longitud máxima registrada es de 180 cm. La superficie del cuerpo tiene una apariencia muy áspera porque las quillas de las escamas dorsales se acentúan por sus protuberancias. Esto es lo más evidente en las filas de escamas laterales con una intensidad decreciente en las escamas inferiores. Las escamas vertebrales tiene aproximadamente la misma promincencia de las quillas como la cuarta fila hacia abajo en los flancos (tomadando las escamas vertebrales como la primera fila). Nombres comunes Cascabel centroamericana, cascabel tropical. Víbora de cascabel (Mexico), Kwechwah (El Salvador), Chil-chil (Costa Rica),OMS. Venomous snakes and antivenoms [database]. Consultado el 29 de julio de 2010 Tzabcan (nombre común local para la subespecie C. s. tzabcan). Distribución geográfica Encontrados en México en el suroeste de Michoacán en la costa del Pacífico, Veracruz y la Península de Yucatán en la costa del Atlántico. Hacia el sur en Belice, Guatemala, El Salvador, Honduras y Nicaragua, centro-oeste de Costa Rica. Está ausente de Panamá, pero al parecer ocurre en la vertiente del atlántico en Colombia. Habitát Generalmente se encuentran en regiones semiáridas, incluyendo bosques tropicales secos, bosques espinosos y áridos matorrales. También ocurre en bosques mésico con áreas secos relativamente abiertos. Significado cultural Para los mayas y sus descendientes, la subespecie de Yucatán (C. s tzabcan) fue muy venerada. La palabra tzabcan significa "serpiente de cascabel" en el idioma maya. Aunque se desconoce el significado simbólico de la serpiente de cascabel, se ha observado que muchos templos mayas tienen formas de cascabel tallada. Veneno Las mordeduras de Crotalus simus son similares a la de las serpientes de cascabel en los Estados Unidos. Los síntomas locales pueden ser severos, con dolor, hinchazón masiva, formación de ampollas y necrosis. A menudo requiere fasciotomía y en algunos casos la amputación de las extremidades afectadas. Efectos sistémicos, como disturbios hemostáticos, insuficiencia renal y neurotoxicidad, son poco comunes. Sólo el veneno de las crías recién nacidas contiene crotoxina, un componente típicamente encontroda en el veneno de C. durissus, que produce simptomas neurotoxicos.Warrell DA. 2004. Snakebites in Central and South America: Epidemiology, Clinical Features, and Clinical Management. In Campbell JA, Lamar WW. 2004. The Venomous Reptiles of the Western Hemisphere. Comstock Publishing Associates, Ithaca and London. 870 pp. 1500 plates. ISBN 0-8014-4141-2. Subespecies Taxonomía Previously, the description for this form was listed as the nominate subspecies for the tropical rattlesnake, C. durissus. Molecular genetic data suggest that the taxa culminatus and tzabcan should be considered as separate species from C. simus Wüster, W., J.E. Ferguson, J.A. Quijada-Mascareñas, C.E. Pook, M.G. Salomão & R.S. Thorpe (2005) Tracing an invasion: landbridges, refugia and the phylogeography of the Neotropical rattlesnake (Serpentes: Viperidae: Crotalus durissus). Molecular Ecology 14(4): 1095-1108. Referencias Categoría:Reptiles de Costa Rica